Seven Candles
by aquamarineee
Summary: She set each one down, one by one. She lit the first candle casting a bright orange glow. She never really believed in wishes. Not really. Not until HE came back. ::1 of 2:: SoraXKairi


Seven Candles

Summary:: She set each one down, one by one. Lifting the lighter, she lit the first candle, its bright orange glow glimmering in the darkness. She never really believed in wishes. Not really. ::1 of 2::SoraxKairi::

Disclaimer: No, nothing will ever be mine.. sadly.

* * *

I sighed once again, letting the dry wind gently blow my crimson hair. The sun was directly overhead, burning my skin to a crisp. I closed my violet-blue eyes, and shaded my face from the heat with my hand. The sun was way too bright for my eyes. I could almost see the heat waves emitting from the sand. 

'_It's too hot.' _I thought. I dipped my legs into the water, letting them cool in the hot summer heat. Beads of sweat trickled down my face as I wiped them away. I splashed some sea water onto my body, trying to cool down my skin. I groaned, scooting closer to the blue-green water. The small waves lapped at my legs.

"Hey Kairi?"

I turned to look over at the green eyed girl sitting next to me, Selphie. Her chestnut brown hair dripped with water, her curls damp and loose. She grinned, lying on the sandy ground. My eyes opened slightly, curious.

"Are you going to the Tanabata festival tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. I smiled slightly.

"Don't you force me to go anyways? Why?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the story behind it? It's really romantic!" She grinned. I laughed quietly, amused by my friend. I nodded at her to start her story. It was so like Selphie to find out these kinds of things.

"Well, there's this princess who can sew beautiful clothes, right? And her father loved her work, so she sewed almost everyday. Because of this, she could never have time to fall in love with anyone. The father was worried about his daughter, and arranged a meeting between this guy and his daughter."

I smiled slightly at the cliché. My eyes closed yet again and I relaxed on the soft sand, listening to Selphie's soft tone.

"They instantly fell in love, of course, and they married soon after. However, both neglected their work, and soon, the father became mad. He separated the two lovers and forbade them to meet. The daughter cried almost every day. However, the father was moved by his daughter's tears, and allowed the two to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month of the year if his daughter worked hard."

I frowned at the separation, reminding me of my memories of a certain spiky brown-haired boy.

"The first time they tried to meet, there was no bridge to cross the river. She cried so much that many magpies came and promised to make a bridge with their wings."

Selphie smiled sadly. "If it did rain, the magpies could not come and the two lovers would have to wait until next year. So that's why, the Tanabata festival is always on the 7th day."

I let my thoughts wander while I sat up and watched the waves.

"SO!"

I jumped in shock, splashing water all over myself, including my face. I spit out the salty sea water in disgust. Jesus, when Selphie wasn't telling some romantic story, she was off yelling like a madwoman. I looked at her, my eyes wide, hair dripping and disheveled.

"Aren't you going? You can wear a yukata you know, and write your wishes down on a strip of paper!" She grinned excitedly. I couldn't say no to her. And even if I did, she would probably drag me there too.

"Selphie, I go each year anyways. What's the point in you asking?" I frowned jokingly.

"Just wondering." She grinned once again and got up, dusting her yellow dress and shaking her curls. "I'll see how pretty Kai-chan looks tomorrow, then, won't I?" She winked before skipping off.

I sighed, staring out into the horizon.

'_Wishes, huh?'_

I never believed in wishes. Even though every year I write a wish down, it doesn't come true. It never will come true.

'_Because he won't come back. It's been too long. 4, 5 years? How long are you going to make me wait, Sora? Until I'm lonely and heartbroken?'_

I sat there, frowning again, watching the colors in the sky.

They were so beautiful. The red-orange glow, the bright pink mixed with the blue and purple... it was all so beautiful. Everyday I have watched this sunset, yet the sight never ceases to amaze me.

It made me think of the old days, the days of innocence and building sandcastles.

I got up quickly, dusting sand off my pink dress. Picking up my white shoes, I trudged back home with thoughts of my friends.

_'Would they ever come back?'_

* * *

A/N: Ahh, the Tanabata Festival was my inspiration for this I suppose. I was watching a drama so yeah. oO Well, enjoy Sorry if my writing is rusty, it's been a year or so. Gomenasai, and review if you'd like!


End file.
